Pavel
|jpname = |frname = |dename = |esname = |itname = Pavel |nlname = Pavel |korname = 마우이 Maui }} Pavel is a recurring character in the first trilogy of the Professor Layton series. He is possibly the worst and quirkiest adventurer in the world, though he does end up in places that Professor Layton and Luke struggle to get to. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter In ''Last Specter, it was mentioned that he was a friend of Otaki-san and that he disappeared after traveling to Misthallery. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva In ''Eternal Diva, he is seen looking at Tower Bridge, which had been closed off for the investigation of the silenced bell of the Elizabeth clock tower. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village In ''Curious Village, Pavel is found in the St. Mystere sewers, and is then later encountered while climbing the tower. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box In ''Diabolical Box, he is in the abandoned gold mine in Folsense. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Unwound Future, he on his way to Rome but ends up in the shaded grove near Chinatown. Later, he appears in the tunnel under the River Thames on the heroes' way back to into town from the the research facility. Puzzles Pavel, appearing in the first three entrees of ''Professor Layton'' games, gives Professor Layton and Luke many puzzles during their adventures. In Curious Village, he gives the puzzle "Take the Stairs". In the Diabolical Box, Pavel gives Professor Layton the puzzle "Balancing Ornaments". Pavel also appears in Unwound Future and gives Professor Layton and Luke a puzzle as well.﻿ The puzzle he gives in this installment is "Lunar Leapfrog". Trivia *He speaks English chiefly, but his dialogue is peppered with phrases and words in many foreign languages, most notably Spanish, French, German, Japanese and a little Russian. He is, as far as anyone can tell, always completely unrelated to the investigation at hand, but as long as he's present, he has a puzzle or two to share with the heroes. *He is constantly attempting to get to some exotic location, such as Rome or Egypt, and invariably ends up in the strangest areas of wherever Professor Layton happens to be performing an investigation. He can never remember how exactly he got there, either. *Pavel tells Layton in Unwound Future that he stumbled upon Future London while searching for an underground cavern. Profile ''Curious Village'' Intrepid adventurer that he is, Pavel has the most unfortunate sense of direction. He had planned to make his way to America but ended up in St. Mystere somehow. The real mystery is how he travels so lightly. ''Diabolical Box'' A man of contradictions, Pavel is a fearless adventurer with no sense of direction. He was on his way to Egypt when he somehow ended up in Folsense. He has a talent for getting into forbidding places, but he has no clue how he does it. ''Unwound Future'' ;US Version A man of contradictions, Pavel is a fearless adventurer with no sense of direction. He is always breaking his beloved compass, and he possesses a unique ability to get lost no matter how detailed the map he is using. ;UK Version A man of contradictions, Pavel is a fearless adventurer with no sense of direction. He is always breaking his beloved compass and possesses a unique ability to get lost no matter how detailed a map he is using. de:Polo es:Polo fr:Pavel it:Pavel Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters